Tercer Planeta
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los Thundercats regresaran al Tercer Planeta, y principalmente, se encontraran con Feliciana Vargas? "El presente fanfic participa en el reto trimestral Junio Septiembre "Gobernante de mi propio mundo" del foro "Yo amo hetalia ¿y tu?" Nyotalia. (One Shot)


_Saludos a la comunidad de Fanfiction. Por azares del destino me ha gustado participar en retos y éste es la primera vez que realizo un crossover donde participa la serie Hetalia Axis Power (que no he visto al cien por ciento y que poco a poco aprendo de ella) y Thundercats (versión de los años 80) en algo muy peculiar espero sea de su agrado._

 _"El presente fanfic participa en el reto trimestral Junio Septiembre "Gobernante de mi propio mundo" del foro "Yo amo hetalia ¿y tú?"_

 _Nota: Los personajes de los Thundercats y Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenecen. En el caso de la serie animada de los 80 se manejarán tal como apareció en la versión del doblaje latino y se desarrollará en el tiempo presente._

 _Créditos de la imagen: Thundercats Movie._

* * *

 _ **Tercer Planeta**_

 _(La Bella y el Thunderiano)_

Hace mucho tiempo en un lugar muy remoto en un sistema solar remoto, Un grupo de seres felino humanoide llegaron al "Tercer Planeta"; ellos habían sobrevivido a la destrucción de su planeta natal, Thundera decidiendo adoptarlo como su nuevo hogar.

En ese entonces Leon O, quien era un Thundercat muy joven tendría la responsabilidad de convertirse en el líder de su especie enfrentó a enemigos como a Reptilio y su banda, Los Lunatack y, principalmente a Mum-Ra el Inmortal quienes ansiaban el poder y control de aquel singular planeta.

No todo fue conflictos, durante su estancia lograron hacer amigos con las diversas tribus del planeta quienes le brindaron su ayuda para establecerse.

Todo marchaba bien hasta que recibieron noticias del exterior donde los Thundercats podrían tener un planeta propio, al cual nombraron Nueva Thundera, fue entonces que ellos, después de haber derrotado a sus enemigos decidieron regresar a su nuevo hogar.

Quien imaginaría que una nueva aventura estaba por comenzar.

 **Carretera Roma – Aeropuerto de Fumicino**

Era un día soleado en la bella Italia donde cada día la gente de la Ciudad Eterna se desplazaba a su centro de trabajo, tomando las principales vías para llegar lo más temprano posible, y como toda ciudad, el tráfico pesado, estacionarse en doble fila y principalmente, los "mini" (un vehículo más pequeño que el volkswgen o el Smart) siendo los reyes del estacionamiento al ocupar espacios inimaginables sin complicaciones.

Precisamente en un auto de estos con placa italiana color plateado Feliciana Vargas se trasladaba de Roma a Fumicino.

La chica italiana portaba un atuendo de pantalones de mezclilla en color azul marino, como unos zapatos estilo ballet en color negro sin contar una blusa blanca acompañada de una mascada en color roja, mientras su cabello castaño desprendía un olor agradable, producto de su aseo personal.

Se encontraba transitando aquellos caminos escuchando por la radio un programa sobre comida italiana. La chica se emocionaba por completo.

Repentinamente el sonido de un celular interrumpió aquel momento y soltando el volante (sin contar que había invadido el carril contrario) se dedicó a levantar el teléfono que estaba debajo del asiento del pasajero.

Un camión de carga había visto la escena y frenéticamente tocó el claxon para advertir la desgracia que vendría.

Feliciana logró controlar el volante y se volvió a incorporar en el carril que le correspondía.

Se escuchaba a lo lejos como el conductor le hacía un recordatorio familiar en su lengua materna y como si nada ella respondió.

-Oh Sorella – Expresó animada – ¿Por qué estás enojada Chihara?

Al parecer se alcanzaba a escuchar los gritos histéricos de la hermana mientras en el rostro de la italiana manejaba una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Pero… no te enojes, me haré responsable de ello vee – intentaba aplacar a su familiar. - ¿Qué te parece si cocino pasta ésta noche?

Un rayo de luz cruzó la carretera y un fuerte estruendo levantando cantidad de pasto y tierra de la carretera hizo que el mini frenara de forma abrupta y saliera del carril.

-Sorella te llamo más tarde… Arrivederci. – Expresó mientras terminaba la llamada.

Viendo que no había automóvil cercano, Feliciana salió del automóvil para averiguar qué había pasado. Sacó de su bolsa un pañuelo blanco y lo amarró a una vara de lo que alguna vez fue una rama de olivo a manera de bandera blanca.

Con su celular inició la transmisión en vivo vía Facebook sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-Vee – se escuchó temblorosa – Estamos tomando el video de una escena de "los hombres de Negro" donde algo salió de la nada… Vee – mencionó mientras se notaba que temblaba al tomar la cámara. – Sorella si vez esto pide que sea alguien de Kriptón para que te haga compañía.

La italiana seguía avanzando cuando descubrió que aquello era una especie de avión pero con diseño extraño.

-¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a la Fontanna de Trevi y lanzaste un euro para que se cumpliera tu deseo de tener un novio? – Decía entusiasmada o buscando el valor necesario para afrontarlo. –Creo que será de tu agrado porque se ve que tiene como escudo a una pantera negra.

Escúchese gritos de asombro…

-Vee, ¡No es escena de hombres de negro, creo que Black Panther quería pasar sus vacaciones en Italia! ¡Vee!

De aquella nave se abrió la escotilla que era un cristal en color naranja, una silueta empezó a surgir del interior.

-Está saliendo algo… esperemos que sea Black Panther. – Susurró la italiana desconfiada.

Se empezó a distinguir una caballera en color rojiza como un ser cuya piel imitaba al color de los leones africanos, podía distinguirse que se trataba de alguien del sexo masculino alto, de rasgos humanoides y felinos.

-Disculpe – Expresó con voz varonil procurando ser cortés - Me puede decir si éste es…

-¡Vee, Madonna Santísima, Aslan sí existe!

La italiana corrió despavorida escondiéndose en aquel mini mientras buscaba algo que la defendiera y se encontró con dos tomates que estaban en el interior de una bolsa de supermercado.

Mientras tanto el extraño visitante notó a la humana pero no pudo articular palabra porque notó el miedo que tenía.

-Snarf, viejo amigo, necesito tu ayuda. – Expresó aquel ser.

Una figura más pequeña de pelaje rubio, color rojizo de vientre blanco al igual que su singular barba imitando a una especie de felino especial se acercaba hacia su amo.

-Narr…. Leon O creo que metimos la pata, éste no se parece al tercer planeta, naar. – Expresó con su voz entre avejentada y chillona.

-Vi a una humana pero ella se asustó y creo que piensa que somos peligrosos, necesitamos su ayuda.

Snarf se bajó y observó el mini que estaba en la carretera sintiendo el miedo de la italiana.

Trasladándose con sigilo se acercó a cierta distancia respetuosa.

-Disculpa naar… no queremos hacerte daño… estamos perdidos. – Habló el felino de la barba blanca.

-Por favor vee… no soy gente especial y ya le decía a mi Nonno (abuelo) que había vida extraterrestre pero no me creyó… ¡Vee!

Feliciana agitaba su "bandera blanca" con insistencia.

-¡Por favor no llore, naar! El señor de los Thunderctas, Leon O; necesita de su ayuda y créame que no le causará problemas.

Aquella chica trata de asimilar y con un toque muy femenino logra controlar la calma y lentamente abre los ojos y observa al curioso felino rojizo.

-Vaya, ¡Un gato que habla! – Mencionó entusiasmada. –Disculpa, ¿Tienes un nombre o puedo llamarte señor bigotes?

No se sabe si los gatos se sonrojan pero un ronroneo que indicaba vergüenza emitió aquel curioso felino.

-¡No, por favor! Me llamo Snarf pero no quiero que me trate de señor porque me hace sentir viejo señorita…

-¡Vargas, Feliciana Vargas! – Extendió la diestra de forma educada.

Aunque se olvidó que tenía los tomates en ello el minino aceptó estrecharla y ambos terminaron con las manos embarradas producto de aquellos vegetales.

De forma tímida, la italiana se incorporó para que el señor de los Thundercats le pudiera apreciar. Torpemente se limpió las manos para evitar cualquier suceso bochornoso.

-Mi nombre es Leon O y apuesto a que mi fiel amigo le ha dicho el papel que desempeño en mi planeta, me gustaría saber si alguien podría ayudarme.

-Quizás un mecánico podría ayudarle señor, podemos contactar a los de Ferrari o FIAT.

-¿Son pueblos o grupos armados los nombres que me mencionó? – Preguntó extrañado el thunderiano.

La chica quedó pensativa por unos instantes.

-Creo que debo darme a entender pero como un consejo oculte su nave porque pronto vendrá la policía y el ejército, podría meterse en problemas; como a su vez, ambos pueden hablarme de tú.

-Es cierto Leon O, ¡no me gustaría estar tras las rejas como un delincuente! – Expresó Snarf dando alaridos dolorosos dignos de alguien dramático.

-Después de todo, estamos en un planeta extraño y seguiremos el consejo de Feliciana. – Mencionó el líder.

De inmediato, aquel felino de cabello rojizo empezó a configurar su nave para que ésta permaneciera camuflada. Posteriormente, aquella dama les invitó a subir en el mini para trasladarse nuevamente a la capital italiana.

Podría observarse un poco cómico la escena: Snarf colocado en la parte trasera como si fuese un adorno de felpa estirando sus extremidades con una sonrisa forzosa, como a su vez Leon O encogiendo sus piernas, abriendo las ventanas para evitar sentirse como sardina enlatada.

 **Conociendo Roma**

Durante el camino la terrícola como los thunderianos conversaban sobre el lugar que estaba recorriendo. El señor de los Thundercats explicaba que hace mucho tiempo habían visitado al tercer planeta y recordaban que no estaban dotados de mucha tecnología como a su vez, existían conflictos bélicos con los secuaces de Mum-Ra y los Luna Atack.

-Deseábamos visitar a nuestros amigos que dejamos pero un agujero de gusano nos atrapó y nos trajo hasta aquí. – Mencionó con tristeza el felino barbado.

-Vee, creo comprender; si bien han llegado al tercer planeta, éste no es como ustedes me lo han contado, para empezar, se llama Tierra y en él habitan diferentes naciones.

-Tierra. – Repitió Leon O para no olvidar el nombre.

Por el mismo espacio reducido del vehículo el felino del cabello rojizo llevaba en su regazo el guante como la espada del augurio en su regazo.

-Es muy bonita la pieza que llevas Leon O, pero dime que no has matado algún animal para hacer la funda de tu espada. – Mencionó preocupada la italiana.

-No lastimaría a un ser indefenso para aprovecharme de eso, es parte de la tecnología de mi planeta como de la tradición misma. – Respondió el susodicho. – Aunque observo que hay demasiadas construcciones con cúpulas, y bueno mármol, seres humanos gigantescos.

-Como las estatuas del templo de Mum-Ra ¿verdad? – Intervino Snarf.

-Pero éstas lucen agradables viejo amigo. – Sonrió aquel hombre.

-¡Roma recicla a Roma! – Expresó entusiasmada la chica mientras llegaban al departamento de Feliciana.

La mayoría se encontraba en su centro de trabajo por tal razón logró introducir a sus dos visitantes del espacio sin problemas.

Leon O y Snarf observaron el lugar observando que a diferencia del cubil felino, aquella habitación es austera pero contaba con diferentes adornos propios del arte italiano.

Feliciana llegó con ropa para ellos.

-Como pueden notar, deben pasar lo más desapercibido posible, porque aquí cada ser del espacio que llega puede terminar apareciendo en los programas de Discovery o History pero no sin antes estar en cautiverio por las agencias estadounidenses.

-Pero ¿qué les pasa a esos sujetos? ¿No se suponen que cada pueblo comparte lo que sabe y lo que tiene? – Preguntó Snarf.

-Eso es igual con nuestros enemigos… y veo con tristeza que el egoísmo no es exclusivo de un universo. – Respondió Leon O.

-Desearía hacer algo más por ustedes pero… mientras estén en la Tierra prometo que buscaremos la ayuda correcta y les llevaré a recorrer mi país como el de mis amigos. – Sonrió la italiana cortésmente.

Leon O teniendo una sonrisa cordial colocó la diestra en la mejilla de la italiana a modo de caricia.

-Has hecho lo que está a tu alcance y agradecemos la confianza depositada en nosotros. – Mencionó el Thunderiano.

Véase el rostro de la italiana imitar el color de los tomates.

-Gratzie…Leon O – Respondió pero pronto retomó la compostura. –Por favor pueden cambiarse, estaré en la cocina, los veré pronto.

De forma torpe la italiana abandonó la habitación para que ellos pudieran estar a solas.

Snarf se acercó a Leon O mientras llevaba en sus manos diminutas una gabardina.

-Me pregunto si los demás thundercats sabrán que estamos en éste planeta, como a su vez ya no quiero viajar en el mini, naar. – Cuestionaba nostálgicamente el felino.

-Nos encontrarán Snarf, no tengo duda en ello pero ahora debemos aprender de él y hacer que nuestra anfitriona no tenga problemas en ello, y a parte hay algo que me llama la atención en ella.

-¿Qué es?

-Su amabilidad y principalmente, su confianza inmediata, es algo que no se ve en todas partes.

Snarf observaba disimuladamente a Leon O como si dudara de sus palabras, principalmente por el gesto que hizo a la italiana.

-Sin duda alguna éste es el inicio de una bella amistad, Leon O.

Mientras el felino barbado decía éste diálogo, Feliciana cocinaba tranquilamente ignorando que sería el inicio de una gran aventura.

 **El transcurso de los días.**

Conforme el tiempo avanzaba, los dos thunderianos habían adoptado las formas de vestir humanas, mientras que Snarf usaba gabardinas y sombreros (sin contar la ropa de mascotas que en opinión del felino aceptaba a regañadientes) para poder disimular su condición. Leon O tuvo que utilizar fijador para el cabello, usar guantes de piel para disimular las garras como el poder usar trajes estilo Armani.

No podían quejarse de ello porque a pesar de las limitaciones de su anfitriona siempre fueron complacidos con exquisitos platillos de la comida italiana.

Feliciana les llevaba a recorrer algunas catedrales y basílicas para que ellos pudieran comprender el arte sacro como la habilidad del hombre para convertir grandes monumentos en piezas envidiables de la arquitectura.

Por otra parte, les guio hacia la Ciudad Estado del Vaticano, explicándoles que a diferencia de otros países existente, éste está regido por un líder espiritual que influye en las acciones del mundo y exhorta a los demás a actuar conforme a la conciencia.

Sin embargo, se acercaba la semana en que ellos habían llegado en el planeta y durante éste tiempo, muchas chicas se fijaban en Leon O lo cual generó en la italiana ciertos pucheros que procuraban disimular sus celos.

Por otra parte, el gobierno de los Estados Unidos (como siempre, metiéndose en donde no le llaman) revisaba la actividad generada en el espacio detectando anomalías por lo cual habían equipos especiales rastreando señales logrando triangular las mismas en un punto en común: Roma.

Feliciana llevaba a Leon O durante el anochecer para que éste estableciera comunicación con sus compañeros de Thundera, logrando contactar a Pantro. El Thunderiano explicó como habían terminado en el planeta como a su vez poder reparar la nave.

-Tardaremos tres días en llegar, por favor resiste Leon O. – Se escuchaba la voz de Pantro lejanamente.

La italiana estaba triste, porque ella se había encariñado con ambos, sin contar que ellos le escuchaban con atención y principalmente, le dedicaban tiempo o no se aburrían al estar en su compañía.

Repentinamente, los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar que un helicóptero sobrevolaba la zona como patrullaje, aunque esto le parecía inusual, porque eso salía fuera de la rutina.

Leon O ocultó la nave nuevamente mientras la luz iluminaba los alrededores.

-¡¿Qué hacemos Leon O?! – Preguntó Snarf asustado.

-¡Vee! ¡Vamos Feli, piensa! – Se dijo así misma en voz alta.

Sin embargo a Leon O se le vino la idea y un poco extraño pero era algo viable.

-¡Snarf entra al auto, ahora!

Había mencionado el susodicho mientras Leon O colocaba a Feliciana pegada hacia el vehículo mientras él colocaba su frente junto a la de ella.

Feliciana por su parte se sonrojó pero comprendió la intención del thunderiano. Sus manos se colocaron en sus mejillas tratando de cubrir el rostro del pelirrojo.

En medio de aquella tensión Snarf con su cola de forma accidental encendió el estéreo del vehículo mientras a todo volumen se escuchó el tema _La cosa más bella_ de _Eros Ramazotti._

El helicóptero al contemplar la escena dedujo que se trataba de un par de enamorados que solo deseaban pasarla bien, por lo cual decidieron alejarse.

La italiana sintió que su corazón se había acelerado, deseaba retirar sus manos de aquellas mejillas pero Leon O no le permitió hacerlo.

-Feliciana… - Susurró el thunderiano.

Se produjo un silencio en ambos, mientras Snarf contemplaba la escena en silencio.

Aunque la estabilidad de ellos estaba en juego, no fue obstáculo para que esa noche ambos conservaran un recuerdo inolvidable.

* * *

 _Si fue de su agrado éste One Shot manifiéstenlo en sus comentarios como a su vez si desean que éste fic tenga más capítulos y pueda convertirse en un Long fic._

 _De antemano, gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


End file.
